Changing Tides
by Kodiwolf321
Summary: they say it doesn't take hero with super powers to save someone in need but it takes a hero to do the right thing and save those who really need it, six teens go back in time to fix what they messed up and with strange events going on in both time lines will they be able to stop those events with their new friends along the way? or will they fail to fix everything?


**Prologue**

Millions and Millions of years ago the creator known as the universe was filled of wonder, it was filled with light but also it was filled with darkness. The universe also had plans for the future in years ahead of us. They say that in every few generations a new guardian will rise to protect our world from disasters. Years earlier in our world a girl named Aylene save our children from the Sharptooth that followed them to the great valley.

In another time a wolf dog Named Balto had saved the children of Nome in his early days but also being father later in his time help his two kids' find their ways in life but that was then and this is now. No one knows what the future holds but they do know, it could mean something great or something bad and so this is the story about five kids how their world and ours.

**Chapter 1 filed trip **

Thomas and his friends Austyn, Alana, Brandt and Sierra all wait around on the side walk with their classmates. Thomas looks at Austyn while he plays on his phone "Hey Austyn what are you playing?" Thomas asked Austyn then looked up at his friend, "Oh just some racing game I found last night," Austyn said Thomas nodded then he looked at Brandt his other best friend. "Hey Brandt do you want to sit by me?" Thomas asked Brandt looked at him then smiled "Sure," he said with a smile then he turned away to watch for the bus.

Thomas smiled then he looked over to his right seeing his longtime girlfriend Sierra standing by her best friend Alana. Thomas then cocked his head to the right and started to walk over to her "Hey Sierra you ready for this stupid filed trip," Thomas said with a smile Alana looked at Thomas. "Why do you think this filed trip is stupid?" Alana asked Thomas looked at her "Well…I…I don't know I mean why we have to go to the Smithsonian when we have the internet, "Thomas said Sierra nodded her head "He's got a point Alana," Sierra added.

Alana rolled her eyes "Whatever," Alana said then she looked away. Thomas was about to put his hand on her shoulder but the teacher walked up to the three friends. "It's time to get on the bus," the teacher said, Thomas and Sierra looked at each other then walked over to the bus with Alana right behind them. When they got on the bus they went to the back of the bus with Austyn and Brandt. The group of five sit in the back as the rest of the class sits up front.

Austyn put's his hood and sun glasses on and starts to fall asleep Thomas and Brandt sit right behind Austyn with the girls sitting a crossed from the boy's. Thomas looks at Brandt "You ready Toler?" Thomas said Brandt looked at him "Why did you say my last name?" Brandt asked Thomas chuckled "I don't know something to say," Thomas answered Brandt laughed "Alright I guess you can call me Toler," Brandt said then gave Thomas a fist bump then the bus started to move.

Both of the girls looked at each other "Alright here goes nothing," Sierra said under her breath Alana looked at Sierra "What?" Alana asked Sierra looked at Alana "Oh nothing," Sierra said Alana nodded as the bus moving, about an hour and a half the bus made its way to New York City. Thomas then woke up Austyn by patting his head "What?" Austyn asked half asleep "we're in New York," Thomas answered Austyn then looked out the window "Oh," he said with a yawn. Brandt looked out the window his mouth started to water. "I bet there is tons of great food around here," Brandt said Sierra and Alana looked out the window as well.

"Wow," Alana said Sierra smile "I know right," Sierra said with a smile. The teacher then stood up from her seat and started to talk. "Alright kids we're getting closer to the Smithsonian and so I want you all on your best behaviors," the teacher said Thomas rolled his eyes "We're not little kids," he thought just as the bus stopped at the Smithsonian. Everyone then got off the bus and got in one group.

"Alright everyone stay together," the Teacher said in a kind voice Thomas rolled his eyes again thinking that still he and his friends we're not little kids. Then the large group teen's walked into the Smithsonian, a white van waits outside the Smithsonian with six men inside the van putting on some black masks on. "Jason are you sure the stone is here," one of the men asked Jason their boss.

Jason looked at the man who asked him the question and grind "Of course I'm sure Jaxson I was here a month ago looking for it," Jason said putting on his black mask and cocking his desert eagle pistol back. Jaxson looked at Jason and smiled "Then let's get it on," Jaxson said then puts on his mask then cocks his gun.

The group of teens walk through the Smithsonian with their class mates and teacher "This is so boring," Thomas said putting his hood on, Alana roll eye getting annoyed of Thomas always saying his bored. Just then the group walked into the animal history department along with the class and the teacher. The teacher then stopped by a dog in a case everyone looked at the case with the dog inside of it.

"This kids, is Balto," The teacher said Thomas raised one eye brow then he looked at Austyn and Brandt then looked back at the case with Balto inside "This dog save the children of Nome Alaska with the serum run," The teacher explained Thomas then walked away from his group of friends and walked closer over to the case. The teacher explained more about Balto but Thomas didn't hear he just stared at the dog inside.

Just then Thomas felt a hand touch his right shoulder it was Austyn. "The class is this way," Austyn said Thomas nodded then looked at Balto's case one last time then he and Austyn both walked back with the class over to the dinosaur department. Once Thomas and Austyn both walked into the dinosaur department, the class was staring at the bones and everything else you could see inside Thomas rolled his eyes again acting bored like always.

Thomas then sighed and turned around to walk over to Brandt but instead he bumped into a girl. A girl from his class "Oh sorry I didn't see you," Thomas said The Girl looked at Thomas she had blues eyes with glasses "Oh its ok I wasn't looking so you're fine," the Girl said with a smile then she walked on. Thomas watched her leave as Brandt walked up behind him. "Who is she I never noticed her in our class," Thomas said still watching her walking away.

Brandt then puts his hand on Thomas's left shoulder "That's Aylene you should remember her we all did call her Dino nerd back in middle school," Brandt explained Thomas shook his head and looked at Brandt "We did?" Thomas asked Brandt nodded Thomas then looked away from Brandt and shrugged then he walked over to the class.

The class got together over next over to a blue diamond Thomas stood next to Sierra along with Austyn, Brandt and Alana. The teacher explained that this Stone was very old could be ancient the teacher also said that the stone had a power to travel through time but it was Legend. Alana's face blow up excitement about learning, Thomas started to rub his forehead of being annoyed by the happy nerd standing right next to him.

It was the end of the day and the class then walked to the bus once they got on they heard sirens cops started to storm in with lights and S.W.A.T team's, all the kids looked everywhere Austyn then puts his hood on and sun glasses and slouch's against the window wanting to go to sleep. Thomas and Brandt started to eat their lunch while everyone was freaking out. Alana started to read a book and Sierra just texting. Thomas was about to take a bite of his subway sandwich but before taking a bite he saw Aylene get up and walk off the bus in a hurry.

Thomas then watched Aylene run into the museum. Thomas then looked at Brandt; Brandt stuffed his face with the sandwich. Thomas then puts down his sandwich and stands up and pulls off Austyn's hood "What now?" Austyn asked looking up at his friend. Thomas didn't answer him. He then stepped over Brandt and pokes both of the girls on their sides making them squeak. "What," Sierra asked Alana looked at Thomas "Yeah what was that for?" Alana asked Thomas then looked at Austyn and Brandt then looked back at the girls.

"Guy's team Huddle," Thomas said the girls nodded then went over to Thomas and Brandt's seat Austyn stayed in his seat but just looked over to his back of his seat and huddled that way. "What's up," Austyn said Thomas looked at all his friends "Alright so Aylene just ran into museum by herself and no one saw her go in but me and there are cops and S.W.A.T everywhere and no one knows what's going on," Thomas explained just then the teacher walked onto the bus.

"Alright kids have a seat there is a robbery going on and the nice officers just want us to sit tight till it's safe to move on," the teacher said the she sat down in front. The group teen's then huddled back together. "Alright here's the plan we need to get Aylene museum and back on the bus as fast as we can," Thomas said the group looked at each other then they looked back at Thomas. "Are you crazy we'll get killed," Alana said Brandt looked at her "Hey it might be fun we might become heroes," Brandt said Austyn nodded "Yeah," he add Sierra looked at Alana.

"Yeah I guess we could be heroes in a way," Sierra said Alana rolled her eyes "Fine but if I die and you all survive don't look in the mirror I will be standing next to you all," Alana said everyone chuckled "Alright then let's go get her," Thomas said then walked over to the back door of the bus and opened it behind him was Austyn Thomas jumped out from the back of the bus first then Austyn then Brandt. As for the girl Thomas and Austyn both helped the girls down from the bus because it was such a high jump.

The group then closed the door softly from the bus then they ran over to the doors of the museum and walked in side wit out letting anybody seeing them. It was silent inside as they walked through the museum. "I wonder where Aylene could have run off to," Thomas said, everyone nodded as they walked through the animal history department Thomas then walked pass the case that had Balto in it but he wasn't there anymore.

The group then heard voices coming from the dinosaur department. "This way," Thomas said in a low voice then he walked over into the dinosaur department with his friend's right behind him. Once they walked into the dinosaur department they say six men about to take the blue diamond. "Alright Jason we got the diamond so now what do we do?" Jason asked Jason looked at Jaxson "Well little brother they say there is an old underground tunnel that we can take to get out of here," Jason said then six men then started to laugh out loud.

"I don't think you're going anywhere boys," a girls voice said not too far away from where Thomas and his friends were standing. It was Aylene with a bow and arrow pointing at the six men "Well, well, well if it isn't little Robin Hood are you here to steal from the robber to give to the poor," Jason said every started laughing Aylene chuckled then fired the first shot at Jaxson Jason's little brother once the arrow hit him Jason fell to the ground.

Blood started flow from his mouth and back Jason went down to his level on the ground he was started to hold Jaxson in his arm's Thomas and his friends jaws drop to the floor as they just saw a murder hero type shot. Aylene the lowers her bow Jason the gets up and makes fist then he looks at Aylene. "You are going to pay for this little girl!" Jason shouted then he pointed his gun at her and started to shooting.

"No!" Thomas shouted then he ran over to Aylene to give her cover but the a thing around her neck started to glow and so did the blue diamond just then the bullet's stopped before they hit Thomas and Aylene and fell to the ground .Behind Jason a portal or some kind of Black hole opened up and sucked up Jason his dead brother and his men into the portal along with some bags and the missing glass case of Balto went inside. Aylene, Thomas and the others tried to hold on for their lives. Thomas looked over seeing the portal suck up one more thing a dinosaur bone.

Still holding on for their lives the portal was just too strong for all of them to hold on any longer so they had to let go, so without knowing where they were all going they went through the portal but seeing nothing but black.

**Alright guys this is just the start I would like to give thanks to Avatar Emerald for letting me use Aylene for this project and well go check out Avatar Emerald stories there really good and well till next time see ya!**


End file.
